ifheartswereunbreakablefandomcom-20200214-history
Michaela Davis
Michaela Rae Davis is nineteen years old, and currently living on the Quileute reservation in La Push with Billy Black and her current boyfriend Jacob Black . A native of Laredo, Texas she moved to Washington for school and had to drop out in the middle of her first semester after getting pregnant by Mason Hayes . To see her application, see here . Biography Life in Texas Michaela was born on November 14th to Timothy and Chelsea Davis. She was raised mostly by her grandparents Ana and Raymond on Silver Creek Ranch in Laredo, Texas due to the fact that her mother left when she was three and her father was usually busy working. Aside from losing her mother Michaela had an extremely happy childhood living on the ranch and grew extremely fond of the horses. At age four she was learning how to ride and by five she was helping do chores on the ranch with her grandfather. Her family encouraged her riding, and by age eight she was not only going to school, but she was also a cheerleader and riding in rodeos. She continued this all through high school, and managed to win first place in three different barrel racing competitions and one bronc riding competition. In her freshman year of high school she dated a boy by the name of Lucas Cain, who was both physically and verbally abusive which has shaped Michaela into someone who was afraid of relationships and who does not see herself the way others do. After being put in the hospital by Lucas and Maria Evans finding out Michaela finally got out of that relationship at the end of the school year. Lucas moved away soon after and no one heard from him again. After graduating high school Michaela got a full cheer scholarship to quite a few different schools, however her father being as over protective as he was decided that they were going to Seattle where he had been promised a job. Seattle and Falling in Love After moving to Seattle Michaela’s father got an apartment big enough for the two of them, however she got settled into her dorm instead. She met Mason Hayes soon after moving to Seattle after having her car break down on the side of the road during a thunderstorm. It was easy to talk to someone after they had ‘saved your life’ in your mind. Mickie and Mason grew closer over the next few months. By July 2007 Mason had managed to save her life twice, once during the thunderstorm and once by taking her to the hospital after she had shown signs of appendicitis. Michaela, who has a phobia of hospitals, fought him the whole way and despite her harsh words toward him Mason promised to be there when she woke up after surgery. When he actually was there, Michaela realized that she could actually trust this man and slowly started to fall for him. Her nerves would not allow her to trust him enough to tell him this fact however, though the two became friends with benefits. In the beginning of September Mickie learned that she was pregnant with Mason’s child. The two made the decision to keep the child despite that Michaela and her family where not extremely thrilled with the idea. Her grandparents and father pushed her away and would not speak with her, though she and Mason continued to be close until the end of October when she realized that Mason had not gone to school at the beginning of the semester when she did. Out of fear that Mason would not fulfill his dream of becoming a doctor because of her and the child, Michaela decided to leave so that they would not lose him completely when he wasn’t happy because he didn’t finish school. Life in La Push After her fear got to her Michaela left Seattle to visit Jacob Black, a new friend who had just been left by his girlfriend. During her visit Michaela started taking care of Jake, who in his depression had not been taking care of himself. Over the weeks the two grew closer and Jake offered to let her stay with him and his father instead of going back to Seattle to live with her father who still wasn’t speaking with her. After a bit of debating Michaela decided to stay in La Push for a while to eliminate some of the stress that she had to deal with, driving back to Seattle for her classes. After a while exhaustion and pregnancy took its toll on her and she decided to drop out of school in order to take care of herself for the baby. Her father pulled some strings to get her a short term job at Forks Police station so she could save money for the baby while she was in La Push, promising Mason to come to Seattle before the baby was born so that he could be closer. On December 17th 2007 Michaela and Mason found out that their child is a baby girl, and both where excited about the discovery and started looking forward to planning for their baby’s birth. In November Jacob and Michaela began dating, which brought up some issues with Mason. Michaela still had feelings for Mason, and believed that he did not feel the same for her so did not feel bad in her choice to be with Jacob. However in December after a short on and off period with Jacob, Mason expressed his feelings for Michaela and caused some mental turmoil for her. Now she is trying to figure out what she is going to do about her feelings for both boys without hurting anyone in the process. Physical Apperance Michaela is normally very thin and in shape, usually landing at around 110 pounds which is underweight for someone her height. However now she has a fairly large baby bump. She stands at five feet and seven inches flat footed, however she is often wearing heels or boots which makes her look to be around five foot and ten inches or more. She is very light skinned, to the point you can practically see the veins in some spots and has dark brown nearly black hair, and icy blue eyes. She has quite a few scars in various places. She also has a frog tattoo on her hip. Personality and Traits coming soon Relationships Timothy Davis Tim Davis is Michaela’s father who is currently not on speaking terms with her right now over a falling out they had due to Michaela’s unexpected pregnancy. While Tim still loves his daughter and is extremely protective of her they are both stubborn and do not agree on the topic of pregnancy. Michaela adores her father and is in mental turmoil because they are not speaking, though she tries to keep that hidden from everyone so they do not worry about her. Maria Evans Maria and Michaela met back when they were both in Texas and Mickie was younger. Maria was the older and bad influence, and part of the reason that Mickie has always been a ‘partier’ until now. Michaela looks up to Maria for a lot of things, especially since she has always been there to get her out of trouble. Michaela doesn’t know what Maria really is, nor does she suspect anything thanks to Maria’s good acting skills. Mason Hayes Mason and Michaela met in May of 2007 when her Jeep broke down on the side of the road and he stopped to help her. The two became good friends, which Michaela depended on while trying to get settled in to her new life. Eventually the two got so close that they passed friend level, however the two never made their relationship ‘official’. After a while Michaela found out that she was pregnant with Mason’s child, which led to some problems in their relationship for a while. As things calmed down, Mickie got extremely comfortable around Mason, and even admitted to his being her first love. After a bit however Michaela assumed that she was in Mason’s way when she found out that he wasn’t going to school and decided that it was best for him if she didn’t go around him as much, and put distance between them so that she could try to get over him. Jacob Black Jacob and Michaela met after Jacob was arrested by her father in Seattle. After being amazed by the fact that Jacob literally fought for his girlfriend at the time, Mickie helped to get him out of jail without as much trouble. Mickie was fascinated by Jacob’s act of passion and continued to talk to him after that and wound up becoming good friends with him. After Jacob and Rhi broke up, Michaela instantly tried to help him to feel better, and as a result got to stay with him when she didn’t want to go back to Seattle to face her father or ask for Mason’s charity. After living with Jake for a while, Michaela started to fall for him and on November 29th the two decided to become a couple. Kaya Rivers Michaela and Kaya first met when Mickie went to Forks to try to get away from everything going on in Seattle. After giving Kaya a ride back home, she hadn’t really heard anything from her until after Mickie met Jacob and moved to La Push. After spending time with her, Mickie instantly felt the need to protect her, claiming that she saw herself in Kaya. Now if Kaya has a problem with anything, Mickie feels personally responsible for taking care of her. Max Lindsey Max and Michaela met through Jacob, and while her first impression of Max wasn’t very good she gave him a second chance after Kaya got upset that she didn’t like him she is now extremely attached to Max. While their history is short, Max was the first person to offer to ‘adopt’ Mickie into the La Push ‘family’ and is always the one to try and make her feel better with his crazy antics and hugs. Michaela considers Max to be family and is now very protective of him. Emmett Cullen Category:Biography Category:Human Category:La Push Resident Category:Female